Day Dream
by BunnyFtw
Summary: Kenny has a dream about Butters and Kyle has a dream about Stan, could it mean anything?   Style and Bunny


**Notes:I love Bunny and Style! (Kenny x Butters,Stan/Kyle) They are too cute! This is not a one-shot and I will finish it! I'm only writing this cause I love these couples! Oh! and Btw:Sunday is my birthday! (March, 27th) like you guys care..:) Just review and enjoy this perfect story! Wish me happy birthday on Sunday! If you want..:) Haha Sorry I'm talking to much! Blah Blah! Enjoy! **

Kenny's Pov

"Get to class." said.

I rolled my eyes and closed my door shut, I had English next so we are with class too. Since she was at a pool party, I would love to be there.

I entered the class and the teacher got mad at me, I didn't care and just sat down sitting next to Butters.

Stan and Kyle were buzy talking and sucking face, Haha just kidding on that one.

"Kenny?" I heard someone say.

I looked and saw Butters staring at me and rubbing his hands together.

"Hmmm?" I said not looking at him.

"A-are you O-okay?" Butters asked.

"Yeah, just watching everyone." I answered smiling.

"C-cool." Butters said.

"Hey Butters, Kenny." Wendy said smiling at us.

Stan and Wendy broke up, Wendy went for Token then..Gasp Eric, I know right!

Anyway we were great friends and Wendy keeps asking if Stan and Kyle are dating yet. I always would laugh at that question.

"Butters, got any gum?" Wendy asked.

"S-sure D-do!" Butters said handing her the new icecream gum.

"Your the best." Wendy said leaving to her boyfriend.

"Kenny? you want some gum?" Butters asked me.

"Sure." I said going over and grabbing the gum out of his hands, Butters blushed and I heard 'awws' from all the girls.

"Fuck off." I told them putting the gum in my mouth.

"Class! turn your ass over to me." said in her loud voice.

Everyone turned and Eric and Wendy were sucking face and of course Bebe and Token were sucking faces too. They dated after Token got drunk at a party and fell in love. Yuck! I found out later after the party that I was gay, yes Gay!

Eric made fun of me, but who cares?

Anyway I was smiling at did her lesson. I never listened, I put my head down and took my hood off, My hair was messed up and now I felt cool air, I sighed and started going into dream...

-Dream-

_I sat in the grass and felt the cold air go through my hair. It feels nice, I saw everyone looking peaceful as they were all along, Damn I sound very gay now. _

_"Kenny!" I heard someone say as they wrapped their arms around my waisit._

_I looked and saw Butters hugging me and smiling, What the fuck?_

_Butters pulled back and started blushing at me, He grabbed my hand and held it close to his face._

_"Umm..Butters." I said shocked._

_"Yes Ken?" Butters said._

_"Aww." Everyone said._

_What the Fuck? _

_"Ken, wanna walk to them?" Butters said taking me to my friends and people I didn't know._

_Butters made me sit down next to him and kissed my cheek real quick._

_"What..the fuck!" I yelled backing away._

_Butters looked at me in confused and sad at the same time._

_"Ken, why are you doing this?" Butters asked crying._

_Butters had tears in his eyes, I sighed and hugged me, Butters cried a little and held me close._

_Butters smiled and slept on my chest, This is so gay! _

_"Your perfect." Butters told me._

_Perfect what? _

_I looked at him and was about to whisper in his ear when I heard my name being called out._

-Out of Dream-

"Kenny?" I heard someone yell.

I looked up and saw yelling at me and everyone's eyes on me even Butters.

"Stay awake." said turning back to the overhead.

Why did I dream of Butters?

I couldn't get that out of my head, I never thought of Butters like that, but one time I heard Wendy and Butters giggling and laughing.

I heard them say my name once and Butters blushed and Wendy started giggling.

I could never like him that way but Kyle said his name once and I blushed and had the biggest smile on my lips

And Wendy has been telling me about dating Butters, I laughed cause came and slapped me to wake up from daydreaming.

"Listen Kenny." said walking back again to the overhead.

I sighed and thought of Butters in my mind again, I tried to listen but I could'nt and Butters was in my mind over and over again. Ugh!

_Why cant I get Butters out of my mind?_

**Review! and SUNDAY is my Birthday! Yay! and Woo Bunny and Style!...:) Review!**


End file.
